


Still Here

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Husk was just as much as a victim as Angel...
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47





	1. Still Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I write mostly Angel torture porn, I decided to try something different and make a story Husk centered! I touched upon Husk's backstory briefly in Poor Unfortunate Angel. I know I should be working on Star Crossed Lovers especially after what happened last chapter buttttt I had to make this too!

"Heyyyy Husky~" Angel purred.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Husk asked, not looking up once, "If you ain't here for a drink, then shoo."

"What? We can't talk or nothin'?" Angel asked.

Husk stared at the spider, he didn't bother shaking his head or saying no. The cat decided to continue ignoring him, much to Angel's disappointment, he didn't leave, only furthering Husk's annoyance. Husk was even surprised Angel keeps visiting his bar, even when he's not ordering a drink. _What the fuck does he want from me?_ He thought when Angel didn't leave. The cat turnt his head and saw another bruise on Angel's cheek. This wasn't the first time Angel returned to the hotel with a wound, often Husk tries not to pay attention but it got to the point where it became concerning...

It's like Angel WANTED someone to talk to. Husk knew damn well the other patrons weren't exactly a good sources of support. Charlie is too ecstatic. Vaggie probably wouldn't be bothered unless it concerns her girlfriend. Niffty won't understand or listen well. Alastor was... Alastor. Leaving Husk himself.

"What's the matter?" He asked, not glancing up, "Since you always hang 'round my bar, you must have somethin' on your mind."

"Oh just the usual kitty." Angel replied, "I need someone ta watch over Nuggs tonight."

"No, fuck no. Is that all I'm fucking here for?! Babysitting?!" Husk asked, getting increasingly pissed off.

"Well some of us have work outside this crappy hotel. As much as I want ta, I can't take him everywhere, boss is pretty.. strict." Angel explained, Husk noticed that he was slowing down, "Best ta spare him."

"Lemme guess, he's behind that bruise of yours?" Husk said, still not looking up. Angel didn't respond, "At the very least, do you want to talk about it?"

Angel smiled a bit, "Awww.. I knew you secretly cared."

Husk turnt his head, "It's called listening.. I don't actually like or anything!" He said, "Beside I'm curious."

"Why is that Husky?" Angel asked.

The cat demon groaned to himself, wondering what he has gotten himself into, he continued looking at nothing, "Just some uninteresting unimportant shit."

______

**Earth, 19??**

"Boss, I found something... strange."

"What?"

"I've gotten complains of loud noises echoing down the halls all night, I went to check what the fuss was about, and found a baby in Room 313. I couldn't find any records of a couple with a child checking in."

"Hm..." The old bastard traveled up the stairs, and to Room 313. He creaked the door opened. The room was filthy. Curtains, sheets and blankets were torn and thrown recklessly on the floor, the windows were smashed open and broken glass, wood, and various other broken items piled the floors. 

On the soiled sheets of one of the beds, a baby wringing around, half covered by a blanket, sobbing loudly, "A baby?" He picked up the blanket, the baby's skin was ice cold, it amazed him he was still alive. He looked at least a week or month old. The old bastard stared at the child before the rest of the room.. While he blacked out, he knew what happened. Last night, he and an old friend were out drinking and gambling in his casino next door to the hotel. The night was going well until a woman came in and divert his friend's attention away...

If he can recall, the man mentioned something about a baby but he wasn't sure. His alcohol levels were high. 

He smirked at the crying baby, "Why don't I take care of you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this Husk centered story will have but I will confirm it'll be less than fifteen chapters since it isn't a full blown story like Poor Unfortunate Angel and Star Crossed Lovers because like Granddaddy Valentino, it's a story told in flashbacks.
> 
> Also... I have no clue what Husk's real name is nor whether or not he was a US resistant.
> 
> Pushing that aside, Merella ask if I could possibly do a oneshot featuring Dia and Summer and I thought about it since it's fun writing their banter with my OC Melody and the other porn stars. If I did a oneshot featuring Angel's coworkers then it would be humorous and similar to the Krusty Krab Training Video episode. So far all my works had been serious and features lighthearted humor so I thought writing a full on funny oneshot would be refreshing.


	2. Sorry About Your Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so I'mma just refer to Husk as Husk. I decided to release the funny Dia and Summer oneshot probs on Friday since I don't want to be releasing fanfictions too fast.

**Earth, four years later, 19??**

"Now the basics of poker is to memorize each cards." The old bastard said holding out a pack of playing card. Husk was only four years old when he was properly taught poker, before he was introduced to a poker table, chips, and cards. Now he got to touch them. The casino was fill with sounds of drunk patrons, gambling, smoking, and slot machines whirring. Ciro began going through his cards, much to Husk's interest. He watched as Ciro spread the cards out in one hand before they seemingly disappeared within his palms.

"How ya do that?!" The young boy gasp in amazement, eyes widening at what he witnessed.

"Magic." Ciro chuckled.

Young Husk pointed at himself, "Teach me?"

"Hm... I don't know if you're ready kid." Ciro said, "Like poker, it takes skill, cleverness, and strength."

"Teach me!" The young boy pleaded, "Teach! Teach! Teach!"

Ciro chuckled again, patting the boy's head, and looking into his eyes... Those eyes reminded him of his friend... the father of this young boy. So much... too much in fact. Ciro turnt his head, focusing on his cards again, Husk sat on the other end of the poker table, excited to learn something... anything.

____

That night, Husk was in his "room", one of the unused hotel rooms next door, reading a book Ciro gave him about the Vietnamese language. He didn't quite understand the contents of the book nor why Ciro shoved it in his hands but he was interested in learning this strange unfamiliar language. The walls weren't soundproof so Husk could hear many things outside his small room. Sounds of laughter. Screaming. A TV. Some sounds he didn't understand. Right now he could hear Ciro and his friends next door laughing and drinking in the casino. 

An hour pass, and Husk waited and waited. Ciro promised he would come show him another magic trick. He waited, holding the book in his little hands.

The four year old heard the door open and a stream of light. Ciro stumbled in, holding an almost empty bottle of alcohol. His movements were wonky and he often fell back on the wall.

"Dad, are you okay?" Husk asked, scooting off the bed and towards Ciro, taking a better look at his facial expressions. Ciro was slumped over, his face twisted in a scowl, bearing his teeth as he shook violently. Husk touched Ciro's hands, "Dad-"

In response, Ciro threw the young boy to the wall, "FUCK OFF!" He yelled.

Husk's eyes swelled with tears, as he struggled to keep balance with the pain in his back, "D-dad..."

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Ciro yelled, smashing his bottle against the wall, bits of broken glass fell on Husk, he shut his eyes, trying to prevent the shards from going into his eyes, "You BASTARD!"

Ciro began mercilessly delivering blow after blow on the young boy, Husk couldn't remember if he used a bottle or his bare hands more... All he knew was how badly it hurt. Blood seeped out Husk's nose, and his skin made contact with the broken glass on the floor, deeply cutting his cheek and elbows. Husk struggled to get up only for Ciro to bring his fist upon his back. Tears streamed down the child's face, unable to process what has happened..

The beatings stopped once the man collapsed, Husk crawled away from his range and under a bed, shivering terribly, tears pouring down his face.

_____

**Earth, five years later, 19??**

Nine year old Husk laid his cards down, slamming his hands against the table, "Ha! Bring it in guys! I won!" He exclaimed.

The older men all groaned as Husk hugged the pile of money, "We legit got beat by a shrimp." One of the men sneered.

"Learnt from the best!" Husk boasted.

After the men left, Husk counted the cash he's earned. He was to bring them to Ciro. Lately, the casino has been suffering from debt problems, and Ciro needed money and fast. Husk decided to help out by beating the customers in poker, trying to win as much of the pot as possible. He successfully manage to do so. Winning about two poker games. 

Most of the customers didn't pay much attention to a young child playing poker, most of the regulars knew Husk was Ciro's adoptive son, the others simply rolled with it. Ciro was in his office, smoking while downing alcohol at the same time, "Hey pops. Look what I won!" Husk exclaimed, stepping in, trying to ignore the scent of cigars. He laid the pot he won on the table.

Ciro took the money, counting, Husk's smile widened, expecting a thank you, except he got a, "Did you win the first time?" He asked.

Husk shook his head, "No.. I lost the first game.. and the second... and third.. but I won two games! That's... good right?"

"Uh-huh." After downing another shot, "Do better, now shoo. Don't disturb me till supper."

Husk sighed, "Okay." What am I doing wrong? He thought. _Maybe he's upset I didn't win the first game.. then I'll win the first game! I'll win the biggest pot in poker! I'll save the casino!_

Husk returned to the main room, and began approaching poker game after poker game. Winning was on his mind. He sacrificed a piece of his earnings to the pot and began playing. He won the first game but didn't stop. He continued playing, playing and playing round after round. Whether he lost or won, the child didn't want to give up. 

Hours pass and he was at the final game for the biggest pot of the table.. He just needed to win it... Win it and Ciro will be proud. Taking a deep breath, he focused on his cards, half focusing on the pot. A few of the men put down their losing cards, leaving Husk and a couple of other men. _They're losing... I might have a chance._ Husk thought, looking at his cards, he had a straight flush. The winning cards..

Husk put down his cards, all the men groan in defeat. Husk started to smile only to realize one man wasn't putting down his cards. He rose an eyebrow before to his horror, he put down the royal flush, sealing his win. Husk gulped as the pot disappeared completely and he was left at the poker table with nothing. _No... what I am gonna tell dad?_ He thought, his heart beating against his chest, unable to collect himself..

The child gathered as much courage as he could to stand up and return to his father, empty handed. His hands shaking behind his back once he met Ciro's cold stares, "I'm... sorry dad but... I lost it."

"You lost what?"

"I lost.."

"Speak up!" Ciro growled.

"I lost the money..." Husk shut his eyes after saying those words. Ciro was fuming in anger, roughly grabbing the child's arm, squeezing it tightly, forcing him to move against his will.

"Me and you are gonna have a little chat..." He said, dragging the kid out of the casino.

"Dad! Dad! WAIT! WAIT!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some backstory of why Husk was in the hotel room by himself.
> 
> Husker's parents were staying in the hotel because the dad was friends with Ciro (AKA Husk's surrogate father). Husk himself was born a bastard, and conceived as a result of a one night stand. His mother didn't want him, and almost killed herself trying to terminate him. After he was born, she disowned him on sight and tried to unload him on the father who also didn't want him. He was only five days old.
> 
> After arguing, Husk was left behind in the hotel room late at night, both of his parents hoping he'll just starve to death and die. Man that's fucked up.


	3. Sorry About Your Dad P.2

**Earth, 19??**

Husk rubbed his eyes, laying curled up on his bed, nursing whatever wounds he could. After Ciro beat the absolute shit outta him for losing the money, they had a long "talk"... Ciro passed out halfway through, and Husk escaped back to his room to heal. A part of him said he deserved it.. After all, he lost every single penny in poker..

_"It's because of you that we'll be homeless. This is all YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"_

_He's right..._ Husk thought, sniffling to himself... 

After the pain died down, the little boy crawled out of bed and exited his room. He went into Ciro's office, where he was passed out drunk on the couch, a half empty bottle of booze tipped over on the carpet below him.

Husk walked over to him, "I'm sorry dad..." He whispered, "I'm so so sorry.." He picked up the bottle, and downed the remaining half of the booze. Hopefully, if he could feel what Ciro was feeling.. they could be close again. After finishing, Husk crawled on the couch, curled up against Ciro and fell asleep... _I love you dad..._ He thought.

_____

Twelve year old Husk was asleep during the chilly winter of 19??, and during the moment it happened... The child was awoken by one of the casino's patrons who told him Ciro had died as a result of alcohol poisoning. It was as if he was ran over by a car... His surrogate father was gone...

The casino was shut down shortly after Ciro's death, and every worker had to find work.. except for Husk. He was only a child, he couldn't find a job. He had no choice but to stay on the streets searching for something to keep him on his feet..

It was cold, finger numbing cold, and Husk sat on the sidewalks, curled up in a thin blanket he manage to grab before the casino was shut down. He shivered violently, a black hat laid upside down next to him. It had very few coins, not enough to buy anything... People walked by, not giving him a single glance. He tried keeping himself warm by lighting matches he found but the flame died out shortly after being lit.

What's the use? He was gonna die... die alone and cold on the streets... It was over for him...

Nighttime arrived, when the winter was at its coldest. Husk hid himself in an alleyway, still wrapped in a blanket, he looked in his hat. Only a few coins. He needed to buy food to sustain him for the night... or a couple of days. Husk went to the nearest store with the money he either earned or found buried in the snow. He searched the aisles for food he could afford. As he did, he noticed an entire aisle of cheap alcohol.

_Dad died because of these..._ He thought, gazing down. _But they make him so happy..._

The child reached for the bottles, holding one of them, he... stared at it. He looked around, and almost without thinking, ran out of the store with the bottle. Luckily, no one caught him. He ran back into his alleyway, and continued looking at the bottle. 

The breeze blew pass him again, and his stomach rumbled loudly... Twisting the cap off, he downed as much as he could. To his surprise, his body started to warm up, fighting against the cold... It wasn't food but he felt full and satisfied..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things will look up for human Husker soon!


	4. New Hope

**Earth, 19??**

Husk fell asleep, half empty bottle in hand, his head against the hard wall. After an entire week of living in the streets... he was found. It took a little... accident.

Husk had brought more alcohol, and each drink caused him to grow warmer and... carefree. Waves of ecstasy and euphoria flew over him with each sip. A smile spread on his face. He started to laugh loudly, clawing at the alleyway walls, rambling nonsense to himself, and laying on the cold floor with wide eyes..

All his life came back to him in a instant every moment he laughed and rambled. The beatings... the cards... the booze.. the poker... the machines... everything! He laughed madly. "EVERYTHING! FUCKING EVERYTHING!" He shouted, confident his eyes started twitching. He breathed heavily.

His little body left the alleyway and into the chilly city. He didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care one bit. He just... left. Dizzy, and pleasured as if nothing can stand in his way... NOTHING at all-

Husk stopped at the sound of a car rushing towards him and his hand bashing against the hard streets... the last thing he saw was people surrounding him before he blacked out...

_____

"We brought in a child recently... ran over by a car. We didn't know how it happened nor do we know who he is.... Yes, uh-huh. I'll make sure he's ready, thank you."

The nurse put down the phone and watched from a distance the young boy sitting, dazed and confused on a hospital bed. He only received minor injuries from the car incident, a broken arm and twisted ankle. Other than that he was okay. Husk was questioned for hours on end about the incident, where he was from, his age, his parents, etc. Husk was able to answer some of the questions but others he had difficulty doing so.

A few hours after the questioning, Husk sat on the bed, waiting. He had a massive headache from the alcohol he consumed. He tried moving his arm but it strained him to do so. He didn't know what these weird people were planning to do with him or what this place is. All he knew was he wanted to leave.

Soon, he was taken out of the room by some men who took him out of the hospital much to his relief. Husk was put in a car, and it drove away, "Where am I going?" He asked. The men didn't answer much to his confusion, "Is there anymore of that weird booze here?"

No answer. 

Frustrated, Husk sat back.. At least he wasn't freezing his ass off anymore. The car was somewhat warm...

Husk was excited yet afraid of where he was being taken... Another casino? Some dark place? Another hospital? Where was he being taken? 

The car shuddered to a stop and a little house was in front of him. It wasn't bad.. it looked quite.. nice.

The men gestured for Husk to leave, he did so, standing in front of the house curiously. Was he staying here? The door opened and the owners of the house greeted the small boy in, he stayed silent, he didn't know what to say or do....

The woman of the house led Husk to the attic, "You'll be staying here, hope you'll like it." She said, patting the boy on the head. The attic was swept and dusted clean, a small window was at the end, next to a small bed and drawer. It wasn't much but it reminded Husk of the hotel room he stayed in back in the casino.

"....Thank you." He said quietly before asking, "Is it... okay if I could go outside for a bit?"

The woman nodded, Husk climbed down the ladder and walked to the patio. The cold somewhat died down but it was still cold. Husk went to the fence, leaning against it, staring out to the great outdoors... Was this his new life? He had to admit, this new family looked... nicer than Ciro. The house was no casino but it was.. a home.

He just hoped tha-

Husk was alarmed by a small, "Hey! Hey!" He turned and noticed a girl around his age next fence. She had bouncy dark curls.. her most notable feature. She waved at him, "Hi!"

Husk stared amazed at the girl.. he never met another child before... He's mostly been around adult men. Never around a woman or a girl... He felt a warm feeling he hadn't gotten out of alcohol.. a pounding in his chest. He wanted to be around this friendly girl...

He gathered his courage to approach the girl, "Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Husk had a wife and one or two children back when he was alive. It would add onto the whole "I lost the ability to love years ago" line


	5. Loss of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Husk's name is brought up by Earth characters, it'll be in ****

"New 'round here?" The girl asked, holding to the chain of the other side of the fence.

Husk nodded, "I'm *****."

The girl smiled, leaning her head on the railing of the fence, smiling sweetly, every moment seem to make her beautiful curls bounce, "Peggy. Nice to meet ya. The couple next door don't have children, where did you come from?"

"A... bad place." Husk muttered.

"Bad place?"

"I was in this weird building.. there were sick people left and right."

Peggy quirked her head, "Hospital. Why were you in the hospital?"

"It's all a blur but... I remember... drinking for warmth and then I found myself on the street and woke up in the bad place." Husk responded, "And here I am."

"Well, I'm confident you'll love it here!" Peggy exclaimed, "Come to my yard! Let's play!"

Husk quirked his head, "Play? Like poker?"

This made Peggy confused herself, "Poker? No, play as in jump rope! Lemme show you."

______

Husk was enrolled in a public school shortly after moving in with a new family. He was ecstatic when he learned Peggy attended the same school and had the same class. Peggy held onto his arm, smiling brightly. Husk was confused by the sudden physical contact that didn't involve hitting... It felt nice..

The two were nearly inseparable for the next few years. Peggy never left Husk's side aside from a few moments. Husk didn't understand why Peggy was so attached to him but figured it was a good thing as other students didn't seem... interested in befriending him and the teachers didn't acknowledge Husk's brightness and intelligence as a student.

"Um... ma'am, I don't understand this D." Husk said one day, holding a piece of paper.

"Gonna have to do better ya young drunk." The teacher said not looking up at him.

Husk frowned but didn't argue back. He was confident he did well on the report, he studied the required literature hard but.. it all failed.

"They're probably jealous." Peggy said, while they walked home.

"Of what?"

"That you have the brain of a genius." Peggy added, "Don't be so stumped. I'm sure they'll recognize your talents. I mean..." The curly haired girl blushed, "Who else could flirt in Italian?"

Husk chuckled a bit, "Heh... So what do you wanna do later?"

"I have to go outta town for a few days.."

Husk looked down, "Oh."

"Don't worry! I'll be back on Monday, I promise." Peggy said.

 _Do it... do it now..._ Husk thought. Despite the two being a few months from graduation, Husk needed a good moment to propose, no time to waste. He held Peggy's wrist, "Peggy... before you leave, I just wanted to say... or show... Both." He reached into his pocket and took out the ring he brought a few days back, he saved up every penny from poker to afford it.

Peggy covered her mouth in surprise, tears filling in her eyes, allowing the band to slip on her finger, soon she leaned in close and kissed Husk softly on the lips, "You're amazing, *****."

"You too."

"Um... where did you get the money to afford this though?" Peggy asked.

"It took a few rounds of poker to do it."

Peggy frowned slightly, "*****, honey... I told you gambling is no good... It's nothin' but a bunch of old drunk miserable men and..." She held Husk's shoulders, "I don't want you to be caught up with it. Just find a good job, okay?"

"Okay."

_____

Many years had passed.. And so much had happened.

Husk was confident about his and Peggy's future after getting married the very next year but everything changed when... it happened. An event Husk hoped wouldn't come or expect to be a part of. The war. Husk received a letter where he was being summoned to fight. He didn't want to leave neither did Peggy who held onto his arm the same way she did when they were kids. 

All Husk could think of during those long painful years of fighting and bloodshed was his only comfort outside of Peggy... Alcohol. That's all he could think of. He wanted to desperately escape. Feel pleasure instead of sorrow... 

One night when not a single solider was looking, Husk hid under in the dark corner, holding a glass of alcohol he smuggled. Once he consumed every drop of liquid, he laid his head back, allowing the wave of euphoria to hit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Husk stayed secluded in a deep depression that seem endless...


	6. Family

"****!" Peggy exclaimed the moment Husk went into the house. Ecstatic, she jumped into her husband's arms, crying tears of joy, "You're alive! Oh... you're alive..." Husk embraced his wife, smiling.. Finally, he was more happy that Peggy survived more than him surviving the war.

All war memories disappeared the moment he felt Peggy's embrace. All that matters was her... he was alive, she was alive, that's all that mattered.

Shortly after their reunion. Husk felt as if it was time to take their relationship to the next level. For years he's been fighting, and starved of his childhood sweetheart's arms and love. All he wanted was to spend all day, all night in Peggy's arms.

Peggy stared up at Husk with nervous eyes as they laid on the bed together. Husk... didn't know how this would work. He learned about intimacy before but the actual act made him nervous, "Do you... wanna try this another time?" Peggy asked. She too was nervous and afraid especially of the outcome.

"No.. I want you, I need you, Pegs..." Husk breathed.

Peggy smiled, "I need you too~"

Husk had to admit, for the entire night, he felt a type of pleasure he's never gotten outta alcohol or gambling.. Instead a new wave of ecstasy, a brand new wave of joy filled his entire body... and for the first time he felt true happiness.

_____

Peggy gave birth to her and Husk's first child nine months after their first time, a little boy. Husk will never forget the absolute joy on Peggy's face when the baby was laying in between them.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Peggy asked, still quite tired and exhausted from labor. She touched her son's soft skin, her smile never leaving.

"He sure is." Husk said, he could hardly take his eyes off the child, "I never knew... we could make something so perfect.."

Peggy laid her head on the pillow, "****, was this always what you wanted? A family of your own?"

"It's something I least expected." Husk replied, "My mother wasn't around and.. my father passed. I want to be the best I can for our son." Even if it means giving up alcohol and gambling... It was a hard sacrifice to make but he had a wife and a child now.. and nothing would make him happier than making them happy.

Husk was determined to give his son, and future children a good life. Peggy was more than happy to start a bigger family, living the simple life. Away from troubles, and away from sorrow. They had each other now...

_____

**Two years later, Earth, 19??**

"Pegs, you okay dear?" Husk asked, standing by his wife's bedside, holding her hand. Peggy was growing increasingly sickly, and not in a normal way during pregnancy, something... weird. Peggy grew paler by the day, unable to get through a single day without leaving bed. 

"I'm fine ****, just normal pregnancy effects." Peggy chuckled, "Heh, I expected to get used to it after the first."

"Daddy?" Husk's son whimpered, his eyes full of concern towards his sick mother, "Mommy?"

Husk kneeled in front of his son, he gave him his best smile, "Don't worry, she'll be okay. It's normal.." _Is it?_ He then thought. His concerns towards his wife increased, he didn't know what to do or what to say just hope Peggy will be alright. Then they'll go back to the way they were.. A happy couple and family...

.....

_____

Husk remembered blood...

Husk remembered crying...

Husk remembered her final words.

Peggy was weakly smiling at him, holding their bloody stillborn daughter. With one hand, Peggy held Husk's hand, "I'm so sorry.." She whispered.

Husk grasped Peggy's hand. Their son was crying nonstop, Husk tried to prevent tears filling his vision, "Don't leave me Peggy..." He said, "I need you..."

Peggy couldn't muster any strength to speak, she simply looked at her husband with her best smile, her curls flattening against the pillow, it wasn't long till Peggy's hand slipped out of Husk's grasp, and her eyes closed with no signs of opening....

"Peg...." He couldn't contain anymore tears, he just.. sobbed, burying his face on the sheets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Peggy...
> 
> She does goes to Heaven which is why Husk doesn't reunite with her in Hell. Same goes with their children.
> 
> So why does Husk go to Hell? I think it's due to his anger issues, alcoholism, and gambling. After Peggy's death, Husk goes back to the gambling lifestyle and the weight of his awful life slowly builds in him before he snaps and becomes the foul mouthed Tsundere cat we know and love. He doesn't do anything effective in getting over his grief, instead numbing the pain with alcohol, trying to forget his family altogether.
> 
> I think why he's a Tsundere and "lost the ability to love" is due to losing his wife and children while they young. Peggy was the first and only person who gave a damn about him truly and tried helping him grow outta alcohol. Other people mistreated Husk for years before their meeting including Ciro who abused him mercilessly, his foster parents didn't hit him but they were slightly pushy and "helicopter-y". 
> 
> Even after moving into a decent home, Husk was still mistreated by others due to growing up in a casino and being a young alcoholic. 
> 
> His family were the ones who made Husk happy without alcohol or gambling, and when they died, he simply have nothing to live for anymore...


	7. I Didn't....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read Alastor's newest comic and was shook like... damn that ending tho...

That was a while ago....

_Where did I go wrong?_ Husk thought, hiding in the corner of the now empty, unclean, and dusty house. An empty bottle of booze rolled out of his hand, and dizziness wove over him.. _What the fuck did I do wrong?_ What did he do to gain such a life?

Ciro was dead... his foster parents were dead.. Peggy is dead... his daughter is dead.. he just returned from burying his son...

What did they do.. no what did HE do? What sins had he committed? What did he do? Husk hugged his knees, these past couple of years were nothing but hell. His own personal hell. He didn't understand...

Husk began to quietly cry, the alcohol weren't giving him the euphoria he desired... just numbness. Nothing he did could give him pleasure. Gambling, playing poker, taking shots, and watching magic shows all made him feel... empty. 

Maybe.. if he weren't such a terrible son, Ciro would still be alive.. he might have a good life, married to Peggy, their children would've gotten to grow up and potentially be successful, he would've died of old age content... He wouldn't be here.. Miserable, grieving, drinking in an unkept house, and spending money on casinos and alcohol...

Husk continued to sob, feeling as if the room was spinning around him. He felt himself moving out of the house, his face meeting the familiar light of moonlight. He didn't know where he was going... he felt like he was falling... weakly blinking and feeling weightless... Darkness filled his vision and he closed his eyes... He needed to sleep....

______

Husk awoke with a gasp. _Ugh... fuck I feel like I fell out of a building..._ He moved his hands to rub his back only to notice... something was blocking the way. He tiredly looked back and saw.. huge ass red wings? He looked down, he didn't see skin, rather black fur... He looked at his hands... sharp catlike claws. _What the fuck?_ He thought, standing up.

He was in a strange city of red and black aesthetic, he saw... weird people wandering around. _Where the fuck am I?_ He thought. Was this the result of the alcohol? He's probably dreaming. Only makes sense. He took some steps forward, looking left and right. He stopped before a sign on a clocktower that said, "Welcome to Hell."

_Hell?_ He thought. _I'm in Hell?_ Okay, now he's going crazy... This wasn't the Hell people described. It was red but there wasn't any fire, or suffering or torture or... fire. It looked... normal. Mostly normal. He needs a drink. If this was just a red city, there oughta be a bar or casino somewhere...

_____

**Present day, Hell**

"Wow... didn't know ya went through so much." Angel said, clutching his shot glass.

Husk rolled his eyes, holding his bottle, "Eh... it's whatever."

Angel glanced down, he was surprised that after so many years of hurting, Husk was still... himself, he wasn't sorrowful or hung up on it daily in contrast to himself, "How..."

"What?"

"After all of that... How did ya stop hurtin'?"

Husk sighed, he didn't notice the tears filling in his eyes, as he refuse to make eye contact with the concerned spider, "I didn't..."

_ **The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon I have about Husk is the reason he has those wings is because he died after falling off of a building while drunk. Also he uses alcohol to "fly" away from his problems.
> 
> And that's the end of Husk's devastating story! ALSO the "I didn't stop hurting" line works because it's true. Husk didn't stop hurting. He's still an alcoholic unable to fully accept his wife and kids' deaths. This isn't like SU Future where it spits in the face of Pearl moving on from Rose/Pink by saying "hey she never stopped hurting!"
> 
> Sorry about that... I just needed to get that out of my head. So I'm actually surprised I manage to finish this story.. So I decided to release Angel's Farewell this weekend while still writing Star Crossed Lovers. Get your tissues ready and stay tuned~


End file.
